


Naughty Girls Get Punished

by tuesdayheatofthemoment



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdayheatofthemoment/pseuds/tuesdayheatofthemoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you disobey him by sneaking out and going to a bar Sam shows you what happens when girls are naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On your knees

Was it really worth it? Getting yelled at isn't the worst part. The worst part comes during sex. 

All you wanted was to have a few drinks and play some pool but Sam said no. So naturally being the rebellious hunter that you are you snuck out of the bunker and when to the nearest bar there was. You had a couple drinks and played pool until closing time, around 11:30. You snuck back into the bunker and didn't see anyone awake. Great! Now you could just say you were in one of the rooms and wanted to be alone.   
You walk into your room and something doesn't feel right but you brush out off. As you make your way to the bathroom you notice a figure in the chair next to your bed. You're hunter instincts kick in and you try to attack but are easily overpowered. The figure,with both your hands in his giant ones, reaches to turn on the lamp on the dresser next to the bed. It's Sam. Oh no you were in for it now and you really hoped Sam was in a good mood. "Well, where were you y/n?" "I went to one of the bars?" "What did I say about that y/n?" "You said not to go" "And what did you do?" "I went anyways. " "You have been a bad girl and you know what happens to bad girls?" "They get punished?" "Yes they do."   
As he said that he had let go of your wrists and was now taking off his pants. Soon enough his shirt was off and all that was left was his boxers with a very noticeable tent. "I was going to take care of you today y/n but I only take care of good girls" "Yes Sam. " "No talking" You nod you're head. "Now you are going to take care of me." He rubs the head of his cock over your denim clad crutch and you moan a little. He starts taking off your clothes at such a pace that you could literally hear them being ripped off your body. He saves the panties for last and just smiles when he sees how wet you are through them. He starts licking you through the panties and you are practically soaking wet. Then without warning they are ripped off your body and discarded to the ground. He stands up and says "On your knees" You obey and are now inches away from his huge cock. He pulls down the waistband of the boxers and his cock smacks you. A little fazed you start sucking and he grabs hold of your hair. He starts thrusting and each thrust fits more of him in your mouth. Youve been punished before and are now taking all of his 10 inch cock without gagging.


	2. Punishing Time

Sam had been watching you suck his long cock and decided he wanted more now. "Stand up with your legs apart" You do exactly that and are instantly filled up. You could never get used to how big and how thick Sam's cock was. He starts fucking you crazily and stops when you are about to climax. "This is a punishment for sneaking out you don't get to cum" He continues pummeling you and is close himself. You could feel his hot cock throbbing against your wet walls and you almost come right there. He starts getting sloppy in his thrusts and with one last thrust you can feel his hot cum in you and leaking out. He pulls out of you and is going to clean himself up. "Hey! What about me?" "This was a punishment you can't get yourself off and you'll just to have to wait until I fuck you enough to cum again." "Don't worry. You'll feel this cock in you soon enough. "


End file.
